What People Do For Love
by Greenlaces
Summary: A year after TLO. Percy come backs to camp and gets filled in on a confidential quest from Chiron. Kronos may be regenerating. Tells of a story on how a normal person goes beyond lengths to help his loved one. Adventure-Drama-PERCABETH "NOW COMPLETE"
1. The Best Cab Ride Ever

**AN: Hey guys! So this is my first PJO fanfic. It's mostly a dramatic adventure unfolding into major twists. And how Percy's love for Annabeth goes beyond all bounds. Reviews are really appreciated. **

**Don't worry. I have the whole story in my head. Just relax, and enjoy the read. Remember, from this point on Percy will lead the POV until sometime later that ill change it up. So, ill stop babbling and enjoy!**

I. Best Cab Ride Ever

(Percy's POV)

"Percy honey, it's time to wake up, you're already late" whispered mom as she was cleaning my room. "What?" I said standing up.

"It's already 9am honey. Annabeth's gonna come over at 9:30 right?" .She was right, as always. So I immediately picked up some clean clothes and dashed to the shower.

As I was eating my some blue pancakes and waffles, why blue you ask? It's because my dad's Poseidon, one of the Big Three, my mom likes to color our food so I forget who I am. As if I will. You may think it's cool and all but in truth, it isn't. Chances are, most demigods, or half god half humans. Don't get to live through adulthood.

I looked up at the clock, 9:25. She's going to arrive soon. So I quickly finished my breakfast and headed to the living room.

At exactly 9:30, the doorbell rang. I ran to the door. As I opened it, my heart sank. Her curly blonde hair, her tantalizing grey eyes that looked straight through me making my legs feel like Jell-O. She was wearing a pair of gray Converse Hi-tops, a blue sweatshirt and straight-cut jeans. It was simple it was Annabeth, my wise girl.

Annabeth and I went through a lot throughout the years. Being the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and war strategy, she saved my life a couple of times. Fighting side by side, saving the world, the works. Last year, before summer ended. I confessed that I liked her. And we've been dating ever since.

"He-he-hey, An-Anna-Annabeth" I said, stuttering at every word due to the fact that I was distracted by her eyes that seemed to pierce right through me. "Hey yourself, Seaweed Brain" she said walking into the apartment as she pecked my cheek making me all red.

"So, you ready for camp?" She asked as we're at the kitchen watching my mom work. "Sorta" I answered as I was thinking about what happened last summer.

Saving the world from Kronos the evil titan, fought in the second Titan war, being a war hero and turning down immortality was a lot to think about.

"I know last summer was rough but at least this summer, we're gonna see a lot of new faces and a lot of things was added to camp. I'm really exited to go you know?" she explained drinking some iced-tea mom gave us.

"I don't know. I've got a bad feeling this summer" I said truthfully. I didn't know why, but I just got a feeling this isn't going to be the normal summer.

"Gloomy much? c'mon! We're gonna be late" She said pulling my arm toward the door. I waved my mom goodbye and we went out.

I got a feeling in my gut, that I won't be seeing her again. But I just ignored it. We took a taxi. "To Long-Island please." She said to the driver, the driver complained slightly but we took off anyways. I couldn't help but stare at her. She's beautiful, she's smart, she's brave but most importantly, she's mine.

I intertwined our fingers at the backseat. She smiled the smile I loved. The cab driver gave us a dirty look but we just laughed and laughed. We talked about school, parents, everything. It was the best cab ride ever.


	2. Camp Half Blood Again

**AU: Please guys, I need your reviews. First time writer here, anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy guys.**

II-Camp Half Blood (Again)

So we got off at Long Island. We split the cab fare and got off. Everything felt familiar now. Well, I guess being here for five years every summer makes anything familiar.

So we hiked the road went up the hill. And from that hill, we saw Thalia's pine tree with the guard dragon Peleus, which now as big or even bigger than the tree itself, curled up into it protectively

We greeted him and fed him an apple I brought from home. We went to camp, which was now filled with a lot of new faces and some old ones too.

We passed by the cabins that now, almost filled the entire area due to the new cabins that have been constructed for the minor god's. I guess turning down immortality for equality for campers is worth it after all, turning down immortality has some perks too, Annabeth.

As we we're walking. I was holding Annabeth securely with my arms around her waist. We heard some campers from the Aphrodite cabin whispering and chuckling amongst themselves.

We greeted some of our old friends and we also helped some new campers in directions throughout the camp. I felt like an old-timer now.

Camp was filled with campers now. I estimated about 100- 150 campers now. Which is a lot considering last year we've only got about 70 or so campers, due to the war, a lot of campers had either gone missing or have been perished.

We saw Rachel, which is now the oracle in some gypsy like clothes. She saw us immediately and gave both of us hugs and she kissed me on the cheek, which make me blush and all. Annabeth gave me her famous death-glare and we just laughed and caught up with the times.

"So, what's with the clothes?" I asked Rachel. She gave a loud chuckle and answered.

"Well Percy, since I'm the Oracle, then I gotta look the part right?"

We laughed. "So Rachel, any boys interested in the new Oracle?" I asked.

"Percy, you do know I can't date anyone right?"

Annabeth gave a smug smile to herself.

"Really? Why?" I asked, confused.

"They say that intimate relationships may affect the visions of the Oracle or something like that. I don't really completely understand." She explained.

"Don't you get lonely or something?" I asked stupidly

"I don't need boys to not be lonely" she answered holding back some laughter.

"Well you two seem to be like a couple" She asked looking at both of us.

We both blushed and gave out random excuses but we both know that we are a couple.

Rachel seemed to know what we're doing she just laughed and looked at Annabeth.

"Annabeth, you know you're really lucky to have Percy with you"

I blushed so hard I swore I could've looked like a tomato.

"Yeah, I really am" She said, holding my hand now, tightly.

So we talked some more and we both said our goodbyes. Everything was going perfectly, a perfect day.

But everything changed when Chiron galloped towards us and said. "Percy, Annabeth, We need to have a talk.


	3. The Mission

**AU: More Reviews= Faster Publishing. Remember that people. Enjoy! :D**

III- The Mission

Chirion led us to the amphitheater which was awfully weird considering it was just the three of us there. He stopped in the middle of the arena and turned towards us.

"Percy, Annabeth, I have a quest for you." He said with a worried look.

"What is this quest all about Chiron? Why are we in the arena?" I asked

"I'm afraid, it's a confidential quest and I can't afford anyone other than the three of you to know."

"Three?" Both Annabeth and I said in unison.

"Yes three, Percy, Annabeth, meet your teammate"

Just as Chiron said that, one of the arena doors opened, a man about the age of 23 was walking toward us. He was tall, slender, copper colored hair and a bow had been slung on his back. He kinda reminded me of Luke for some reason.

He said, "Jake Matthews at your service, demigods."

He took out his hand which is covered in scars and cuts. I shook his hand awkwardly; his hand was hard and had been worked up. He had an archer's hand which made it feel like he doesn't miss a single shot on a bow.

"Percy Jackson, I've heard a lot about you." he said as he was shaking my hand

He turned to Annabeth

"And the lovely Annabeth Chase" he said bowing to Annabeth, she blushed and I just rolled my eyes.

"This is Jake Matthews, Son of Apollo and his archery skills are worthy of Apollo himself" Chiron said admiring Jake's work.

"Just doing what I love" Jake answered.

"So what is this quest you're talking about Chiron?" I asked impatiently.

"It's a spy mission Percy, I need the three of you to go to the dessert. We've been having reports that there's been a large concentration of monsters in that area, I'm afraid if I'm right, Kronos is regenerating"

Annabeth and I gasped.

"How can that be? He can't generate in less than a year can he? We had just defeated him!" I yelled in anger.

"We don't know for sure Percy, that's why we're sending you on this quest." Chiron said, keeping a patient voice.

Jake patted my shoulder "Hey man, you've got me, nothing to worry about, this quest is gonna be a breeze" he said confidently.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth in tears. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and comforted her.

"L-L-Luke. He sacrifice himself for us, and that monster is back?!" Said Annabeth tears dropping down her chin

I wiped her tears away. "We'll take care of him, once and for all. I swear on the River Styx"

"You shall not confront him Percy, if your cover has been compromised I want you to escape and come back to camp. Understand?" said Chiron in a commanding voice I've never heard before.

"Yes, sir" Is all I said. But I don't promise to not confront Kronos. I had already sworn by the river. Although I didn't like lying, it's needed for me to get the quest

"Okay, I want you to consult the Oracle later today. You'll be leaving at first light tomorrow. You are dismissed." Said Chiron as he galloped away.

"That Chiron is always too serious eh?" Jake asked

"I guess so." I said still holding Annabeth in my arms.

"You and Annabeth go to the Oracle. I've got some preparations to do."

"But"

"I'm sorry Percy, it's really important, I don't need a prophecy to tell me my future" He said still in a confident voice.

"Okay, we'll meet at Thalia's pine tree at dawn tomorrow" I said finally agreeing.

"Sure thing" He took out his hand and I shook it. Then he went back to the arena door where he came from.

"What is so important that you'll miss consulting the oracle?" I asked myself.

I didn't know why, but I didn't trust this Jake Matthews character just one bit.


	4. The Oracle

IV- The Oracle

Annabeth and I were walking down to the Big House where the Oracle, Rachel stays. Annabeth stopped crying but her eyes are still red and puffy from the amphitheater.

We reached the big house. Rachel told us beforehand that she's living at the top floor of the big house. So after an agonizing stair walk, we're at the top floor. Two big doors are in the way with bronze lion heads as knockers. Two torches are at the sides of the doors which gave spooks. The hairs on my back stood up.

I used the bronze knocker to knock the door three times. A pair of golden eyes from the lion heads we're looking at me. I really wanted to run at that point but I just held Annabeth's hand which is now shaking with fear.

But then, the door opened. Much to my surprise the walls are covered with pink wallpaper and a lot of paintings were at the wall. There we're speakers everywhere, playing some Green day song. There we're gaming systems all around. It felt like an arcade place rather than a place for someone that can predict the future.

After a few steps inside, Rachel surprised us from the back. Making Annabeth jump at me and I caught her bridal style.

Rachel just laughed until she had tears in her eyes.

Once she had calmed down, she turned off the music and looked at us curiously. "Any reason you're up here?" She asked joyfully.

"We need to speak with the spirit of Delphi." I said seriously

Her eyes became serious now. "Very well, then." After she said that, her eyes and mouth glow an all too familiar neon-green light. Her voice sounded like three Rachel's we're speaking in unison.

"Three shall venture to the land of sand

One will disappear and reappear at the master's hand

A choice shall secure a life or death

A confession is made with a dying last breath."

Then the light dissipated into nothing and Rachel started to fall down but I caught her just in time.

"What did I say now?" She asked me.

"I'm not really sure" I said truthfully.

"A choice shall secure a life or death, that doesn't sound good Percy" Annabeth said nervously.

"I guess we'll just see what happens right?"

"I guess"

So Rachel gave us a tour of her glorious room in the big house. I guess if you're as rich as Rachel's family you can get anything you want in the big house. So we said our goodbyes and both Annabeth and I went to our place, the beach just after curfew.

"So we're gonna be spies huh?" She asked

"I guess so." I answered trying not to think about it

"Annabeth?" I asked trying to get her attention

"Yeah?"

"I'll protect you, no matter what" I said with a big smile

"I know you will" Just as she said that she kissed me, the sensation made me feel like my body was melting away. I could stay there forever. Nothing changes, just being with Annabeth at our spot, our beach.

So we just stared at the stars for the whole night and cherishing the moment we have together.


	5. To the Dessert

**AU: Last Chapter this day guys. Major cliff hanger right? I'll post the next chapter after 5 reviews so review! Gotta write the night out now :P**

V- To the Dessert

At dawn, I immediately went to Thalia's tree. There, I saw Annabeth and Jake talking. I realized they were already talking about strategy, Typical of Annabeth, but Jake too? I guess he knows the tricks of the trade.

"No!, We have to set up our perimeters here." Annabeth yelled

"We'll surely get caught there. If we move our camp here" Said Jake pointing a spot on a map "We could be safe from anything."

"Y-you're right." Said Annabeth, baffled by Jake's tracking skills.

I've never seen anyone outsmart Annabeth. I didn't even know Annabeth can be outsmarted. When pigs fly!

They saw me. I gave Annabeth a hug and greeted Jake.

Then Chiron galloped towards us. He gave us a pouch of golden drachmas for iris-messaging purposes some money worth around 300 dollars and some nectar and ambrosia.

Surprisingly, he gave the keys of the camp SUV to Jake. I guess Jake's the designated driver. Too bad, I missed Argus and his eyes.

We all walked to the SUV and started going with Jake at the driver seat.

Annabeth and I were stuck at the backseat feeling like eight-year olds. I guess I better get comfortable. Driving from New York to Nevada is a good 6 hours or more.

I wasn't surprised that Jake was an amazing driver. I guess being a sharpshooter has its perks also.

I couldn't help but doze off. All I remember was Annabeth stroking my hair in such elegant patterns I couldn't help but to fall asleep even more.

I woke up, it was late-afternoon but I was surprised that we we're already in Las Vegas. "How did we get here so fast?" I asked Jake still with drowsy eyes. "My dad visited earlier. Helped us out a bit" Answered Jake.

I guess having Jake along wasn't so bad after all. Apollo had been a great help to us in the past years always speeding our travels. Being the sun god I guess can make you do anything in daylight.

I realized, I fell asleep on Annabeth's lap which made me blush. She was asleep too, like an angel. I sat up trying not to wake the sleeping angel.

Just as I sat up, my stomach grumbled. Jake heard it and chuckled. "C'mon, let's find a hotel" he said.

So we drove to a fancy looking hotel and parked.

I woke up Annabeth which like me, is starving. We went up to the lobby and approached the counter.

Jake said to the receptionist. "Jake Matthews" the receptionist's eyes widened and told the other employees to get our things. I was kinda confused on what's happening but then I saw the hotel's logo. It took me a while due to my Dyslexia. It said Mathews Hotel in gold plated bold letters.

"Right this way, Mr. Matthews." the receptionist said leading the way to the elevators.

As we were walking I asked Jake in disbelief. "Don't tell me you own this hotel"

Jake chuckled. "My step-dad owns this hotel, my mom remarried some rich Russian guy which I inherited his last name"

"So what was your last name before that?" I asked

"That's kinda personal Percy" He said.

So I kept quiet while in the elevator. I hadn't noticed that we were going to the top level. When the doors opened, my jaw dropped. It was the most luxurious room I had ever been, in the mortal world of course.

"Enjoy your stay. Mr. Matthew's guests are always welcome" said the receptionist. The elevator doors closed and went back to the lobby.

The living room alone was the size of half a basketball-field. Annabeth was flabbergasted, looking at the architectural walls and columns.

"You guys share a room" Jake said laughing by himself.

"What!?" Both of us exclaimed, blushing heavily.

"You're a couple, right? And couples share the same room" Jake teasing us

"But-" He cut me off

"No buts Percy, Don't worry there's two beds in a room. Chiron will have my head if he found out something happened between you two"

Both of us blushed

He handed me a plastic card, it took me a while to read it but I realized it was a credit card.

"Go have fun guys, everything's on me. You're in the city of sin! Go out, have a blast" Jake said enthusiastically

"What about you?" I asked

"I've got to meet some old friends, don't worry I'll be back." He said heading toward the elevator

I looked at Annabeth, now smiling at me. I said "Let's go wise girl, we have all night."


	6. We Get a Free Ride

**AU: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. As promised. Here's the next chapter :D When I get 10 reviews, ill put out the next chapter :D I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON.**

VI- We Get a Free Ride

So Annabeth and I took a shower, not together of course! And got dressed, we went to the elevator and I pressed the button for the lobby.

"What do you wanna do now?" I asked

I heard her stomach grumble, I chuckled a bit

"What?" She asked hiding the fact that her stomach's grumble sounded like two metal sheets meshing together.

"We're going to get something to eat wise girl." I said without thinking about it

"Sure, seaweed brain" She said smiling at me. We rode the elevator listening to the soothing jingle of the elevator music.

We went out of the elevator and walked to the lobby.

"And how do you expect us to get around a city like Las Vegas?" She asked cross-armed.

"I, uhh well-" I said stupidly. I knew how to drive but the thing is, I'm still not legal to drive anywhere but in the state of Manhattan with an adult. I'm under-aged and more importantly, we had no car.

The receptionist near the entrance must have heard us and is walking right towards us

"Is there any problem?" She asked us, I guess she know we're the guests of Jake.

"noth-" Annabeth caught me off.

"We just need a car. Our friend Mr. Matthews may have readied us with one?" Annabeth explained to the receptionist sounding straight that you would think she actually knew what she was saying.

The receptionist looked confused but realized that she was dealing with the guests of Mr. Matthews that owned the hotel.

"Oh, right! Let us not keep you waiting shall we?" The receptionist said in a whisper not knowing what she's doing was right or wrong.

As we walked out into the front, a car pulled up to the driveway. It was the latest model of a black Mitsubishi Lancer-EX. It was tinted black. It looked so expensive I thought that the owner would've been someone rich and powerful.

The driver seat opened, a guy in the uniform of the hotel went out of the car and walked to me.

"Your ride, sir" He said handing me the key.

I took the keys but said "But, I'm under-"

Annabeth cut me off again.

"What he's trying to say that he's so thankful of the understanding of the hotel on this matter. We'll make sure that Mr. Matthews knows what you have done for us. Let's go, honey?" Annabeth said, grabbing my arm toward the car.

"Uh yeah, let's go." I said confused.

I got into the drivers seat and Annabeth got into the front seat.

"Are you that stupid Percy?" Annabeth practically screamed in the car.

"But I'm really under-aged." I said stupidly.

"Well they don't know that." She said

"But-" She cut me off yet again

"No buts Percy, they think I'm your fiancé or something. You know how to drive right? So drive." She said still practically screaming.

I put the keys into the car and it roared to life. So we drove out of the hotel I laughed to myself hysterically. Annabeth looked at me funny.

"What is it?" She said in a hard voice

"You like it when they think you're my fiancé" I said still chuckling to myself

"NO I DO NOT!" She yelled but I kept on laughing

At the corner of my eye I saw that she was blushing heavily.

"Yes, you do" I said holding her hand keeping one hand on the steering wheel

"Yeah, maybe a little" She said in a whisper.

"I knew it!" I shouted.

She punched me in the arm which made the car swerve

"Hey! You could kill yourself doing that" I said laughing.

"As if you're gonna let something like a car-crash kill me seaweed brain." She said laughing

So we just kept laughing throughout the car-ride.


	7. Wise Girl Gets Jealous

**AU: Okay, So I'm doing this just for the sake of updating. And so that this fic won't get lost in the pages. So have fun reading! Reviews are really appreciated**

VII- Wise-girl Gets Jealous

We we're driving along Las Vegas finding a place to eat.

"Ooh ohh there Percy!" Said Annabeth as she was pointing to a place filled with blinking neon-lights. I guess she couldn't read the sign because she has Dyslexia too.

I focused on the sign, it said 'trpis lbuc' which made me think 'strip club" I laughed at her hysterically.

"What is it now seaweed brain?" She said sounding annoyed.

"Well, we could go there if you want to watch people taking clothes off." I said still laughing

"Oh, sorry." She said pulling her head down looking at her shoes.

Then I just remembered something. When we went here all those years ago which wasn't pretty, I saw as we were leaving, a small Italian restaurant which would be perfect for us to go eat.

"I know where to go." I told Annabeth.

"Where?" Asked Annabeth

"You'll see."

So we we're driving the old routes. We passed by the Lotus Hotel which made me shiver at our experience there all those years ago. The hotel makes you feel like you're only been there for a few hours but in reality you might be there for days, weeks or even years.

I just hope that the restaurant is still there after all these years. Fortunately, there it was. Nothing was changed at all.

We parked a in a small parking space just outside the restaurant

"Italian Percy?" She asked. "Since when do you like Italian?"

"Since now" I said getting out of the car and going to Annabeth's side of the door opening it for her.

"Why thank you, Mr. Gentleman" She said sarcastically.

"No problem Mrs. Gentleman" I said jokingly. She blushed

So we walked to the restaurant and the lady took showed us our seats

"Well this looks kinda nice" She said looking at the paintings on the walls.

"Yeah, I guess it is" I answered

Then the waiter went up to us and asked us "Would you like to order?"

We we're both looking at the menus and Annabeth spoke first

"I would like the seafood pasta please" I gave her my own death-glare. Eating seafood feels like eating my fellow brothers. So I'm a no-seafood-guy.

"Err, cancel that. Ill just take the pork lasagna" She said to the waiter who was jotting down on his little notebook.

He turned to me "And you sir?" he asked.

"I'll take what she's having" I said looking at Annabeth, now smiling.

"What would you like to drink?" asked the waiter.

"Coke, please" Both Annabeth and I spoke in unison. Sugar and caffeine are like gold-mines for demigods. Since most of the drinks served at camp are just imitations and are not the real thing.

We both chuckled while the waiter just stood there, confused.

He reassured our order and went to the kitchen

So we just talked and talked like there's no tomorrow. She was explaining to me why the Parthenon was such a magnificent architectural thing.

I got drowsy and pretended to sleep on the table. She slapped me so hard that I swear there had been a hand sized mark on my face for hours.

We had a good time, just two people hanging out together, like we weren't on a secret spy quest.

After eating I paid with Jake's credit card and we went out of the restaurant.

As we we're walking now, near the car. Annabeth tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Percy, I'll forgot to go to the restroom. Wait here for me okay? Don't do anything stupid" She said looking at me funny

"Uhh, sure" I answered and she went off back to the restaurant.

As I was waiting, a girl that looked around eighteen or so went up to me. She had brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail and bright blue eyes. She wore a white blouse, blue jeans and some flats.

"Hey there" She said being friendly

"Hello" I answered back

"My name's Elisabeth" she took out her hand.

"And yours?" she asked as I shaking her hand.

"Uhm, Percy" I said, shyly

"Is this your car Percy? It's pretty nice" She told me holding the hood of the car.

"Uhh, yeah" I said, well it was almost my car, I was driving it.

"Mind if I look inside?" she asked me still in a friendly tone.

"Uhh, I'm just waiting for someone. We gotta go soon" I said waiting for Annabeth.

"Oh, no worries, you have a pen?" She asked.

I patted my back-pocket feeling Riptide, my ball-point pen when uncapped, turns into a celestial bronze sword.

"Let me get that for you" She said. Leaning toward me, reaching for the pen, she grazed her hand over the side of my stomach which made me shiver. She took riptide out of my back-pocket.

"This is a nice pen you have here." She said admiring Riptide.

"Uhh thanks" I said nervously. What if she uncapped it? I'm a dead-man.

Then she started to uncap riptide "I wouldn-" but Riptide to my surprise just became a real ballpoint pen. I guess at the hands of a mortal it would do that.

She grabbed my hand and began writing. After a few seconds I saw that it was a phone number

She recapped riptide and handed it back to me.

"Call me if you have time okay?" She said still in a friendly voice

"Uhh, but I'm alr-" I said but at that moment. Annabeth was already at my side

"Hey, Percy would you like to introduce me to your friend?" She said to me in a harshly-friendly voice while she was looking at Elisabeth.

"Oh um" I knew I was in trouble now.

"Annabeth, this is Elisabeth. Elisabeth, this is Annabeth my umm"

"Girlfriend" Annabeth finished.

"Uhh, yeah" I agreed stupidly.

"Oh really?" Elisabeth said to Annabeth in a harsh tone

"Yes really." Annabeth said in an equally harsh tone.

"We'll let Percy be the judge of that" said Elisabeth then she kissed me on the cheek which made Annabeth furiously red. Elisabeth winked at me and gestured a 'call me' sign and went walking down the side-walk.

"Get in the car, lets go" Annabeth said in an angry tone

I went into the car and looked at Annabeth who was staring at the windshield cross-armed

"Come on Annabeth, she went up to me! I didn't do anything" I said frantically explaining the situation

She didn't say anything

"Is my wise girl jealous?" I asked to Annabeth, chuckling a little.

She turned to me with an angry look and went back to staring at the windshield

"You know no one can replace my wise girl." I said reassuringly

"Really?" She said breaking her silence

"Yes really" I answered.

"She's very pretty" She told me looking glum

"You're prettier." I said reaching out kissing her cheek.

She blushed heavily.

"And to prove my point" I took a bottle of water from the cup-holder and sprinkled some water on the hand with Elisabeth's phone number. When the water hit it, it instantly disappeared.

Annabeth let out a sigh of relief

"Let's go back to the hotel seaweed brain. I'm tired of all this drama" She said chuckling a little.

"Okay wise girl." I said agreeing


	8. A Hope For Dreamless Sleep

**AU: Thanks for the reviews guys. So Here's the next chapter! Ill try to bring up the next one tomorrow or two days from now. REVIEW! IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**

VIII- A Hope For Dreamless Sleep

So we drove towards the hotel. Talking and laughing on the way there. I drove up to the space in front of the hotel and shut the engine off. We both got out of the car and I gave the keys to the doorman which took the car which I guess was a joyride then into a parking space.

We went up to the lobby and then to the elevator. We both got in and I pressed the button for the penthouse.

"Tired yet?" I asked Annabeth casually.

"Not really" She answered playfully.

Then the elevator opened and we went inside still fascinated by the beautiful room.

"What do you wanna do now?" I asked Annabeth starting to get bored.

"How about...TAG!" She pressed her fingers at my shoulder and went running towards the opposite side of the room.

"A daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and war-strategy wants to play a silly game of tag huh?" I said chuckling

"As if you're gonna get me seaweed brain!" She yelled from the other room

"Let's just see about that wise girl" I said running after her.

She was fast, but I was faster, after a few tries I got her pinned to the ground by her arms me on top of her.

"You're trapped and I win" I told her playfully

"Really?" She asked. Her head closing onto mine leaning in for a kiss, I closed my eyes as her face was an inch from mine I felt a sudden jerk and I was now on the ground and pinned down on my arms, Annabeth now, on top of me.

"You're trapped and I win" She said repeating my tone.

"Yes you win, wise girl" I said as I leaned in and gave her a real kiss.

She blushed

"I don't know about you but I'm pretty tired" She said scratching her eyes

"Well, lets get ready for bed then" I said winking at her

So we got ready and put on our pajamas. I laughed hilariously at her owl print pajamas

"Your owls look good on you" I said in-between laughter

"Would you even look at your pajamas Percy? Tiny little fishes? Owls eat fishes." She said chuckling

"Whatever" I said in defeat but she still laughed at me for a good five minutes.

"Are we really going to sleep in the same room Percy?" She asked blushing, a little.

"Well that's what Jake told us. And we gotta follow Jake right? I said in a childish manner

"Well of course! It's Jake we're talking about" She said sarcastically.

So we went inside the room which is pretty spacious and Jake was right. There were two beds although they're only a few feet apart.

Annabeth hopped into the first bed I went up to her

"Good night wise girl" I said kissing her forehead.

"Good night seaweed brain" she said pulling me into a hug.

Then it was lights out. I didn't know how exhausted I was but the last thing I knew I was dreaming

_I was in a beautiful place, filled with luscious gardens and grasses greener than the grasses on Mt. Olympus. I only thought of one name for this place "__Elysium__" was all I said. Everything was perfect, perfect weather perfect landscape, perfect everything._

_But at that moment I knew something was missing. Something I cannot live without. Something that achieving Elysium would mean nothing if it wasn't here with me, it wasn't something. It was someone, it was Annabeth._

"_Annabeth?" I screamed at the top of my lungs to the open space in front of me. "Percy" a reply came back. "Annabeth!" I said still screaming "Percy!" said a voice. _

"ANNABETH!" I shouted sitting up from my bed. I realized that it was just a dream. I looked to my right, finding Annabeth sleeping. But she was agitated; she was tossing and tumbling around her bed. "Percy! Don't leave!" she said in her sleep. She's dreaming about me? I asked myself.

I walked over to her finding her face in tears. I sat on her bed and stroked my hand over her golden hair. "Annabeth, I'm here." I whispered into her ear she woke up startled. Her eyes red and puffy, tears we're coming down her face. "Oh Percy!" She said hugging me so tight she could've broken a rib. She was sobbing on my shoulder

"Shh wise girl, I'm here." I said rubbing her back comforting her

"Oh Percy, something bad is going to happen. I feel it, I can't lose you" She said crying loudly on my shoulder

"You won't. Remember? I promised ill protect you no matter what" I said reassuringly.

She stopped crying now. I wiped the tears from her face. I kissed her. She kissed me back with a lot of force it felt like she's going to kiss me for the last time.

"I'll be here for you." I said breaking our kiss.

"Thank you Percy" She said giving me another big hug.

"Let's sleep now okay? Here, I'll stay with you the rest of the night." I pulled up her blanket and placed it comfortably on my lap.

"Okay Percy" She replied, placing her body next to me.

As we slept I held Annabeth in my arms hoping for a dreamless midnight sleep.


	9. What a Weird Morning

**AU: Regarding Annabeth's dream last chapter. Use your imagination! I guess you have an idea from the "Percy, don't go!" But just use your imagination. I would like to thank **_**XxVioletSorrowPercabethxX **_**For reviewing a lot. I really appreciate it. So Without further waiting. Here's the next chapter! :D**

IX- What a Weird Morning

I woke up. It was morning since light was bursting out through the windows. Annabeth was now sleeping soundly in my arms, I checked the digital clock at the side of the bed. It was already 8:43! I suddenly realized that we should get going since we still are on a quest.

"Annabeth? Wake up" I said to Annabeth shaking her.

"Ughhh" she groaned.

"Annabeth? Would you wake up for me?" I said kissing her gently

"Not yet, if kiss me more then maybe" She said chuckling her eyes still closed shut.

"You do know we still have a quest right?" I reminded her.

She immediately stood up and she looked at me anxiously.

"Why haven't you woke me up earlier seaweed brain? It's almost nine!" She said looking at the digital clock.

"I just woke up too you know?" I explained

"Well get off your fish butt and get dressed!" She exclaimed.

I got up too, and started to go to the bathroom. Luckily there are lots of bathrooms in the penthouse.

After I took a shower and got dressed. I went to my room which would happen to be, Annabeths room also.

I got my stuff to get ready to leave while Annabeth was still taking a shower. I saw a sock that was near the bathroom door. I went up to get it. While I bent down to get the sock, the bathroom door suddenly opened. "AHHHHH!" She shrieked. She had nothing on her but a towel. "PERCY JACKSON! GET OUT OF THE ROOM NOW!" her voice was so loud my eardrums are taking a beating. I immediately ran away from the room so I won't get slap by the biggest hand anyone has ever seen.

As I slammed the door shut, I was blushing. I never knew Annabeth was so, womanly. I never even know that was possible for Annabeth. I got up still blushing and went around the penthouse looking for Jake.

He had told us that he'll be back the night before. I looked at all the rooms. Except from mine of course and found nothing. Not even a note. That made things really strange. I went to the kitchen and luckily, there were some microwavable waffles in the fridge.

I took out two pieces. One for me and one for Annabeth, I hope that she'd accept my apologetic waffle. I kinda doubt that though. As I was waiting for the waffle to cook, Annabeth was stomping down the halls like there's no tomorrow. I guess she was looking for me.

She jerked toward me. "What do you have to say for yourself Percy?!" She yelled.

"I was just getting, err a sock near the bathroom door and then you showed up" I answered although it sounded like a lie more than anything.

She raised her eye-brow in suspicion. "And you expect me to believe that?" she said in a scary-like manner.

"Check it!" I said realizing that I haven't taken the sock near the door.

"Okay, I will!" She screamed stomping back to the room.

I sighed and took the waffles from the microwave and put them into small plates. I got some orange juice from the refrigerator and poured it into two glasses. Then I heard stomping coming back to me. "Here we go again." I whispered to myself.

She was holding a sock and threw it on the countertop table.

"Okay, now I believe you" She said sighing.

"Hey, I didn't mean to scare you or anything." I said apologetically.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said still looking glum.

"If it makes you feel any better, you look, well, beautiful" I said sounding like a whisper since I was a little embarrassed by it. She blushed heavily.

"Waffles?" I asked her trying to change the subject.

"Sure, I'm starving." She said biting a generous amount into her waffle.

"So, have you seen Jake?" I said in a curious tone.

"No, I thought you're already with him." She said drinking her orange juice.

"I wonder where he is. He told us that he'll see us soon." I said nervously.

"Don't worry about him Percy, he's old enough to handle himself, maybe he'll meet us at our camp we planned out." She explained.

"Okay, if you say so" I answered back.

So we finished our breakfast and got our things and went to the elevator.

"Are you ready seaweed brain?" She asked me curiously.

"Ready as I'll ever be wise girl" I replied kissing her cheek.

I pressed the button to the lobby. Little did I know it'll be all downhill from then onwards.


	10. Our Lifeline Gets Cut Off

**AU: Hey guys, Sorry if I didn't update yesterday, I was really busy. Anyways here's the next chapter. Cliffhanger time :D Review so I can post more chapters faster. This chapter in my opinion isn't a really good one but it still gets the job done though. Enjoy!**

X- Our Lifeline Gets Cut Off

We walked into the elevator silently and I pressed the button for the lobby. Again, we just stood there silently listening to the elevator music. The doors opened and we walked on to the lobby. As we were walking toward the exit a hand suddenly tapped my shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, are you the guests of Mr. Matthews?" An employee of the hotel asked me.

"Yes, yes we are. Why?" I asked eagerly

"I'm afraid we have to take the card Mr. Matthews has given you."

We both looked at him in shock

"Wh-wh-what? Why?" I said stuttering.

"I'm sorry but it was a direct order from our manager, he said that only the Matthews family can use that card. And Mr. Matthews should have not given it to you." He said apologetically.

I sighed and took out the card from my pocket and gave it to the employee. He thanked us and walked away.

"So, I guess we're on our own now huh?" I said to Annabeth

"I guess so. C'mon, let's buy some stuff for our trip" She answered pulling my hand towards the exit.

We walked into the nearest convenience store and I picked up some chips, coke and some gummy worms. I went to where Annabeth was picking up some stuff.

"Hey Annabeth, I've got some stuff that I-" I stopped as Annabeth was looking at me like I've stolen something.

"Percy." She said in a soft voice "You do know that we don't have Jake's card anymore. We need to save our money in case of emergencies. So, just get what's needed please?"

"Yeah, sure" I said sympathetically.

So I took back all the coke the chips and my oh-so-loved gummy worms and took some water, some food rations etc. As I was walking towards Annabeth, she was looking at some chocolate covered raisins. She then looked away and went to the counter.

I grabbed the candy and went to her next to the counter. I took out my items and put it on the counter next to hers. I paid with the remaining money that Chiron gave us. I noticed that we we're losing money. And fast.

"That would be all sir?" The Cashier lady asked me.

"Yeah, just one more thing." I said putting down the chocolate covered raisins on the counter.

"Percy I-" Said Annabeth but I put my finger on her lips silencing her.

"It's another transaction please." I said to the cashier. I dug out my dusty wallet from my back pocket and took my remaining money and paid it to the cashier.

She took the money and charged it. I took the candy from the counter.

"No plastic bag needed ma'am." I said leaving the cashier.

"Here." I said giving Annabeth the candy.

"Percy, I can't it yo-" She said but I interrupted her.

"Take it, it's yours wise girl. We don't have money to waste with the camp's money so I just used mine." I said to her smiling.

"Thank you, Percy." She said blushing heavily taking the candy from my hand.

"No problem, Annabeth" I said kissing her on the cheek making her even blush more. She ate the chocolate covered raisins while walking, she looked really happy and I just smiled at her every time she looked at me. We called a taxi cab and told him to go to the outskirts of Las Vegas.

We paid him and got off, the dessert and mountains, now, in sight.

"It's gonna be a long walk " I said to myself. Annabeth must have heard it and answered.

"Don't worry, you have me for company" She said smiling at me.

We walked for what felt like hours. And Annabeth and I were continually telling each other stories from school and from our families. I noticed that Annabeth's water bottle was almost empty and she was drenched in sweat and was breathing heavily. I took a look at my water bottle. It was just about half-filled.

"Here Annabeth" I said giving her my water bottle.

"I can't take this Percy, it's yours." She said trying to give me back the bottle.

"You need it more than me wise girl. Drink up, I don't want you fainting on me" I said jokingly.

"Thanks again, Percy" She said drinking all the water left from my bottle.

So we walked for a few more hours and Annabeth just suddenly stopped near the top of a rocky hill we we're going through.

"What is it Annabeth?" I said walking next to her.

"That" She pointed toward the bottom of the hill.

I looked at it, and my eyes widened. "This is bad." I said, still in shock on what I have just seen.


	11. We’re in It This Time

**AU: I didn't really like my writing in the fic since I think I suck at writing battle scenes. Anyways, here's the next chapter :D and don't forget to REVIEW! This Chapter is Kinda on the short side though so sorry :))**

XI- We're In It This Time

What I saw was monsters. Laestrygonian giants, demigods, you name it. They we're composed of around three groups there we're around 150 in all. Annabeth suddenly tugged my back. I realized that I was already walking towards them, walking towards my doom.

"Are you crazy?!" She whispered pulling me back to her side.

"I didn't notice." I said still baffled by the monsters.

"We set our camp here. Remember Percy, we are just here to spy" She said explaining every word like I was a squirrel.

"Yeah, I know" I replied. Although knowing I might be going on a fight single-handedly.

So we set up camp and I found a dried out creek nearby. I willed the water back to it and filled out our water bottles. I guess being a son of Poseidon has benefits too.

We we're watching them for hours on end. Also Iris messaging the camp for updates and such, and before we know it. It was already dusk. We had told Chiron about Jake being gone and such and he just nodded and said that we should be careful of our actions. We had one gold drachma left and we agreed only to use it on an emergency.

The monsters were talking, setting up camps with some demi-gods and I knew what was happening what was going on. This is the work of our old enemy.

"This is the work of Kronos" I said to Annabeth still acknowledging the fact that Kronos is already regenerating after everything we did to him last year.

"Well duh." Annebeth said rolling her eyes

"Don't do anything stupid seaweed brain." She added.

I just nodded gently and went back to watching the crowd below. They were talking and sharpening weapons then a horn blew. A horn that sounded like the horn at camp, all the monsters and demigods alike went silent and went to their respective groups

And then a figure went atop a peak near a hill overlooking the group of monsters. I looked at Annabeth who had the binoculars at that time. She looked pale as if she had seen a ghost she looked at me with a worried face.

"You better take a look at this." She said handing me the binoculars. I took them without hesitation and focused it on the figure on the hill. I had mixed emotions at that time. Anger, fear, sorrow, disgust and a lot more, the person I saw was Jake Matthews.

At that moment I didn't think. I stood up making Annabeth glare at me.

"Stay here and be safe." I said to Annabeth running towards the monsters. It was a stupid move I know. I heard Annabeth yelling something at me but I was too far out of hearing range to understand anything. The next thing I know I was hacking and slashing around monsters disintegrating them at every slash of riptide.

Weapons deflected on my skin like their swords are made out of rubber. I was now heading towards Jake now staring at me. I only now had realized that his eyes were glowing gold. I shivered at the sight of it because the last time I saw it, it was from Luke's eyes. That medieval gold light, how I hated it.

He was being controlled by Kronos. All of my anger dissipated and at that split second. I felt a tug on my hand. I looked down at it and found a shackle. I felt a tug at my other arm. Another shackle I looked from where it's coming from. It was from demigod archers firing arrows that had shackles at the back end of it. I struggled with every bit of my strength to pull it off but to no avail.

I was trapped, a Laestrygonian giant was carrying me towards the front of the hill. I looked up and I saw those medieval gold eyes that pierced right through me. It wasn't Jake I was looking at. I was looking at the Lord of Time himself, Kronos.


	12. Explanation

**AU: Hey Guys. Thanks for the reviews! I think I sucked writing this chapter I think Kronos Is a little too OOC anyways I might not be updating for two days since im gonna be on vacation. So READ AND REVIEW!**

XII- Explanation

"I've been waiting for you Perseus Jackson." Said Kronos his eyes piercing through my very soul.

"H-h-how are you alive?" I asked stuttering.

He laughed in a very metallic voice like meshing sheets of metal together.

"You do know that you can't kill titans puny mortal"

"You, you, you took Jake's body, why him?" I asked trying not to make any eye contact whatsoever.

"You don't see the resemblance? I guess you can't since they aren't related by blood" He said looking at me with no remorse.

"What?" I asked dumfounded by what I just heard.

"Who you see before you is not Jake Matthews but Jake Castellan." He said in a harsh tone

That can't be true. Luke had no brothers or sisters. At least that's what I know. How can it be possible? I don't know.

"Y-y-you said that they weren't related by blood?" I asked still shocked.

"I guess I could explain it to you before your doom." He laughed

"Jake here, never knew his real mother, he lived in an orphanage. Then the mother of my last body, Luke, adopted Jake thinking that he was Luke since he ran away from her all those years ago.

Jake then found out that his new foster mother wasn't mentally sound so he ran away and found his new parents, the Matthews where he was scolded everyday and night. He was my first pick for my body but then Luke came along, then Jake just became my second host if anything goes wrong" He explained in every detail.

"Why are you doing this Kronos?" I asked trying to make my voice hard.

"To take revenge on the gods of course, but before that, I want to take my revenge first on you Perseus Jackson. Prepare for your death, I'll make it slow and painful" He said gesturing the Laestrygonian giant holding me up to turn me around, exposing my Achilles' spot.

I heard a dagger being unsheathed behind me. I was doomed. I thought about my mom, my step-dad Paul, my friends Grover, Thalia, Clarisse. But most of all I thought about Annabeth. Is this how it all ends? One thing was sure. I wasn't ready for death.

"Prepare for your doom Jackson!" Kronos yelled. I closed my eyes waiting for my death then suddenly I was on the ground. The Laestrygonian giant holding me in the air was now gone. He was turned to dust. Then something broke my shackles.

"Do something seaweed brain!" Someone whispered beside me. I recognized it was Annabeth wearing her invisible Yankee cap.

"INTRUDER!" Someone yelled from the crowd of monsters around us.

"Thanks, now. You don't do anything stupid wise girl" I whispered hoping Annabeth would hear me.

"Me? Do anything stupid? Who's the seaweed brain here?" She whispered invisibly.

"My Minions! Kill the intruders!" Kronos yelled echoing throughout the mountains. A battle cry broke out and they were charging straight at me.

Annabeth now visible was against my back readying her dagger for combat. I uncapped riptide and readied for my biggest fight so far. But I knew I wasn't fighting it alone. I was with Annabeth.

"You ready wise girl?" I asked to Annabeth at my back

"Ready as i'll ever be" She answered.

"Then lets go!" I shouted running towards the crowd of monsters.


	13. The Fight of My Life

**AN: Okay guys, I'm sorry I wasn't able to update these last few days since We were on vacation. Anyways. I'm back now and here's the latest chapter! Little cliffy though. I know, I'm bad.**

XIII- The Fight of My Life

I ran towards the monsters slashing them down one by one. With a flick of my wrist riptide was disintegrating monsters by the millisecond. No one can touch me, I was invincible. But for every one I take down two replaced them, my clothes are tattered and torn. But I know I will get them all for good.

I was now surrounded by 20 or so monsters circling around me, I was trapped. I've got to think quickly. I felt water underneath me, this place used to be a river I just know it. I blasted riptide to the ground, I willed the water to explode up into the air creating a super-powered geyser.

The next thing I knew, I was riding the geyser up into the air. I willed all the water in the underground river to explode into the surface, disintegrating every monster in the path. I landed back on the ground, I stumbled to my knees. I guess using all that water energy takes a toll on you.

I finally stood up and I was shocked at what I did. I created a 50 foot crater around me. Annabeth was looking at me with awe but the monster fighting her wasn't distracted. The monster swung a massive club at Annabeth.

"Annabeth, look out!" I shouted.

Luckily she noticed the club, and jumped out of its way just in time. But as she jumped, she landed awkwardly making her fall.

The monster was now raising its club trying to finish Annabeth off. But she used her knife as a throwing dagger and it disintegrated the monster. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm okay, it's just my ankle" She yelled. I was relieved that she wasn't in serious injury but she can't fight with a bad ankle.

I looked up and I saw Kronos aiming an arrow at Annabeth. I knew that he won't miss since he was using Jake's body after all.

"NO!" I yelled running with all I've got to Annabeth. I reached for her and hugged her securely, but I just realized that my back was faced towards Kronos.

I felt a sharp pain on my back. I was hit on my Achilles heel. But I saw an arrow on my side. I hesitantly placed my hand along my back, along my Achilles heel. It was a cut, a graze on my back. How? How did Jake miss? I looked up to him and saw him struggling.

"You won't do this Kronos!" I realized that it was Jake's voice

"Get back mortal!" Said Kronos now with a metallic voice

"We had a deal!"

"Well, you should have known better than to trust me!"

"Let them go Kronos!"

"Never!"

Jake now looked at me with pleading eyes. I knew it was Jake because his eyes were back to normal and there was no golden light emitting from it.

"Percy, Kill me."


	14. Promise

**AU: Okay, As For all you know. THIS IS NOT THE END I've got like 5-10 chapters more for this story. There are more twists. READ AND REVIEW GUYS**

XIV- Promise

As Jake said those three words, I know I have to think quickly, one second lost is a second Jake has control over his body.

I suddenly felt riptide in my back pocket and not a moment too soon. In a sudden impulse I threw riptide into the air uncapping it making it a miniature javelin.

It hit Jake's left arm, surprisingly, it hit the same spot where Luke had stabbed himself with Annabeth's dagger, at his Achilles heel.

Jake then mouthed some words that I was trying to decipher. Then a flash of golden light was emitting from every part of Jake's body. I know that if you look at the light directly it could turn you to dust like when gods are changing to their true form.

"Don't look!" I yelled to Annabeth. I wrapped my arms turning her and myself away from the light. I closed my eyes and saw a flash of light through my eyelids and then everything went black.

I dared to open my eyes, I saw nothing. No monsters no bodies, it was like nothing had happen here. I looked in my arms and there was Annabeth still closing her eyes.

"It's okay to look now." I said to her looking down at her moonlit face. She opened her eyes which are the most beauty

We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, I could have stared at her for the rest of my life if I can.

"It's all over" I whispered to her ear feeling her blonde curls grazing my face.

"Yes, it is" She whispered magnificently. Her voice felt like music to my ears.

"Let's go home" I said to her trying to pull her up

"Yeah, let-" A scream of pain pierced through my ears.

"What's wrong!?" I asked her worriedly.

"It-it-it's my leg" She answered trying to hold back tears of pain.

I checked her leg ripping a part of her jeans in the process. Her lower leg was badly sprained. It had bruises anywhere. I can't dare to see it anymore.

I got my bag and put out some Nectar and Ambrosia. As I fed her, her leg was getting better but not better enough that she can walk.

I stood up and realized that we can't stay the night here. There's nothing here to help us survive. I grabbed Annabeth carrying her bridal style trying not to touch her bad leg.

"What are you doing Per-" She said but I cut her off

"Shhhhh, you're tired. Rest now Wise Girl" I said to her walking back. She didn't argue. After a few minutes Annabeth was fast asleep in my arms.

As I was walking, I kept thinking about Jake. He sacrificed his life for us and for the world, I guess he's just like Luke. I guess since that's because he used to be his brother. Even so, they weren't related by blood but who cares. They both saved the world.

I was wrong about Jake. He was kind, strong and he was willing to sacrifice his life for us without doubt. As I thought that, I realized those words he said before his death, the last words of Jake Castellan was "Thank you, Percy Jackson"


	15. Consciousness

**AU: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter! Have fun with this and the story is not yet over I assure you. Read and Review! PS: THIS IS ANNABETH'S POINT OF VIEW AND IT WILL BE FROM NOW ON UNTIL THE END OF THE FIC :D Ciao.**

XV- Consciousness

Annabeth's POV

Everything seemed dazed, I was slipping in and out of consciousness, I didn't know why but I'm thinking that the last battle really took a toll on me. I woke up, I was in a cave. A bonfire in front of me, I guess I was still dazed because I can't seem to see anything else.

"You're awake" Said a boy entering the cave. He had messy black hair, tattered clothes and luxurious sea-green eyes that pierced through mine but he had some purple circles around those eyes, like he hadn't had slept for days. I know him far too well, he was Percy.

"Uhh, yeah" I answered trying to get up but a sudden jolt of pain coming from my left leg made me sit back down.

"Argh!" I shouted annoyed by the fact that I can't stand and the pain is almost unbearable.

"Relax wise-girl, your leg is in bad shape, nothing's broken though so that's good" He said handing me a canteen of nectar and some ambrosia.

"It'll make you feel better" He said forcing a smile.

"Thanks." I replied examining him closely. He was in bad shape I could tell you that.

"Are you alright? You look horrible" I asked drinking up some ambrosia.

"Yeah, of course, I'm as fine as ever" He answered with a smile. But I knew him too well. He was lying.

"Well, okay then" I answered back

"Here, eat this" He said getting a handful of wild berries handing it to me.

"Where did you get these?" I asked getting the berries from his hand.

"I found them of course" He answered back.

"How do I know this isn't poisoned?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

He chuckled a bit but stopped mid-way and coughed. "I'm not gonna let anything poisoned get into your mouth wise girl."

"Okay." I answered munching on those berries that surprisingly tasted real good. Percy was watching me eat. I noticed a grumble from his stomach.

"Percy, have you eaten anything yet?" I asked sounding concerned.

"Of course I have! I ate some err- camels while you were gone, sorry I didn't save you some" He answered back. He was lying yet again.

"Okay, if you say so" I answered trying to sound inconspicuous.

He turned around and walked towards our bags placed near the entrance of the cave and I instantaneously saw a cut near his Achilles Heel.

"Percy, come here" I gestured him to sit beside me.

"What is it?" He asked shuffling the ashes in the firewood.

"What happened to your back?" I asked putting my hand on his back.

"Oh that, Jak- I mean Kronos's arrow just grazed it, It's nothing, I don't even fee-" He let out an hiss I saw that my hand was almost touching the cut, I pulled my hand back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said urgently.

"No worries, I'm a big boy now." He said still in a smile.

"You should get that checked Percy." I said sounding like a mother.

"I promise I'll get that checked. But now, you will rest." He answered

I didn't realize it but my eyes were already closing I was more exhausted than I thought I was. I put my head back on a somewhat comfortable rock. I hadn't realized that I was out yet again.

But I knew someone was watching me, protecting me.


	16. Flight For One

**AU: Sorry guys for updating so late, so busy with my life right now. Anyways, here's the next chapter, Annabeth's POV :P READ AND REVIEW!**

XVI – Flight for one

I woke to the sound of noise and bright lights flashing through my eyelids. I was laid across chairs in a line. I sat up, wondering where I was. People were walking everywhere with suitcases and trolley-bags. I realized where I was, I was inside an airport.

I was looking around for a few minutes gathering my thoughts. I didn't know how I got here or what time it is. I glanced up at the digital clock near the wall, 7:43 PM. I must have been sleeping for ages that I woke up at this hour.

I took a look at my leg. It was now a bit better, less bruises and I think I can even walk now. Although something was nagging me at the back of my mind, where was Percy? How is he? I asked to myself.

"So you're awake!" A boy walking to me from my left, I realized that it was Percy. He sat next to me ruffling his pockets like he was trying to get something, his face was horrible, well not ugly-horrible but horrible in state. The purple circles around his eyes grew larger and darker, his face now, pale as snow.

"Here, I though I have to splash water on your face before giving this to you but I guess you took out all the fun by waking up." He said chuckling and giving me a piece of hard paper. I had trouble reading it.

"It's a flight back to New York, I IM'ed Chiron with our last drachma and he would be able to pick you up at the airport as you get there." His voice sounded dry and weak.

"What?" I asked stupidly trying to understand what's happening.

"You're going on a plane back to New York wise girl" He said chuckling "Chiron needs to check that leg of yours."

At that moment I had hundreds of questions but I chose one that actually wanted to know.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"I carried you here of course" He said trying to hold back a laugh.

"YOU WHAT?" I exclaimed shocked that he carried me all the way here from that wasteland and without me knowing it.

"Shhhh, everyone's looking at you" He asked gesturing me to lower my voice

I looked around and he was right, everyone was looking at me I shied away from their eyes and went back to Percy's

"Well yeah, you were out for quite a while so I took the liberty of carrying you here, well I guess not all the way. We took a cab when we got to the road" He explained panting after saying everything without stopping.

I was about to ask another question about how he was doing but an announcement from the speaker cut me off

"All boarding to New York please proceed to gate 3 now"

"Well that's your plane" He said grinning.

I looked at my ticket and he was right, my boarding pass was to gate 3.

"Well let's go" I said standing up surprisingly, It didn't hurt as much as I thought.

"Yeah, lets" He said also standing up. I can walk, but I still had a limping motion. We reached gate three and I stood in line. I was surprised that Percy wasn't in the line with me.

"Come on seaweed brain!" I said gesturing me to go into the line.

He walked towards me. "This is as far as it gets for me wise girl" he said walking at the side of the line.

"What are you talking about?" I said feeling kinda angry

"We only had enough money for one ticket Annabeth. And that's for you." He said forcing a smile

I felt my eyes get a little teary because I was sad that he won't be able to go home with me.

"Hey, Besides, Zeus might blast us off the air for all we know" he said laughing and trying to cheer me up.

"What. About. You" I asked trying not to sob

"Don't worry, I'll find my way back to camp. I'll be there a day after you get there. Promise" He said in a forced smile.

"Bu-" But I was cut off by the entrance guard, I just realized that I was already first in the line.

"Your boarding pass and ticket please" the guard asked gesturing me to give me the tickets.

"Bye Annabeth, take care for me will ya?" Just as he said that he pulled me into a hug. A hug that felt like a lifetime, a hug that made me feel that everything was alright.

"Take care of yourself too seaweed brain" I said playfully while giving the guard my tickets.

He waved me goodbye and I waved back too and I entered the hallway to the plane.

While I was walking a sad thought crossed my mind.

I was taking this plane alone, a flight for one.


	17. Pain Goes Both Ways

**AU: Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews. A Big cliffy here. So If you wanna learn what's next REVIEW! Your reviews make me write faster so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Here's the next chapter. Have fun reading it! :D**

XVII- Pain Goes Both Ways

I went to the plane I felt guilty, guilty that I got hurt and Percy had to take care of me. Guilty that I left him behind without any money or anything for that matter, guilty that I was going home and rest while he will be struggling to even survive let alone find his way back to camp.

I sat in my seat silently and thought about Percy and my guilt. I kept myself from tearing up since I don't want any attention whatsoever. I just want to get this plane ride over with.

After who knows how long an announcement has been made

"Good evening passengers, this is your pilot here and we will be landing in New York in a few minutes. Thank you for flying with us."

"Thank the gods" I muttered to myself. I fastened my seatbelt and prepared for the plane to land.

After the plane landed I immediately got out of my seat and went out. Thank the gods I only brought my backpack. I still had the limping motion to my walk but the pain is bearable enough.

As I walked to the airport I already saw Chiron in his wheelchair and Argus waiting beside him. I wonder what the mist did to Argus to not make him look like he had thousand of eyes. I guess that's the miss for you.

"Annabeth, come here. How's your leg?" Chiron asked examining my leg.

"It's not as bad now as it was when I got the bruise" I answered trying to smile.

"Well, you better tell us about the quest. And I wonder, where is Jake?" he questioned yet again.

"Let's just talk back at camp Chiron" I answered trying to suppress the memories of that last battle.

"Very well, then. We better get going." He said gesturing me to follow him.

We went back to the parking lot and got into an SUV that was identical to what Jake used when we went to Vegas.

"The camp has another car?" I asked

"That's the same car Annabeth." Chiron answered smiling.

"Then how?" I asked baffled by the fact that the camp has a magical car.

"It's charmed. We can call it back to camp whenever someone needs it. Which is now" Chiron explained.

We got in and while on the way to camp. I told Chiron about everything. About what happened to Kronos/Jake and to Percy, and the monster army we faced, Chiron just nodded and nodded throughout the conversation asking a question or two between sentences.

We got back to camp and they immediately got to work on my leg. With Chiron's healing powers and knowledge the pain almost vanished in an instant. He allowed me to go back to my cabin.

Once I got there, my half-siblings are bashing me with questions. "Where's Percy?" "Are you okay?" "What happened?" and a lot more.

I mostly ignored most of them and just went straight to bed, thinking that if I sleep earlier I'll be able to see Percy faster the next day as he promised.

I slept through the night dreamlessly and soundly. But then someone was shaking me

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Wake up!" I woke up still dazed I realized that it was Malcom, my half-brother waking me up.

"What is it?" I asked half-asleep

I saw his face gloom and looked down like he was sympathetic.

"It's Percy"


	18. Time

**AU: Hey Guys next chapter here Have fun reading it! And more reviews makes me write faster :D Take care guys. REVIEW! **

XVIII- Time

"What is it? Where is he?" I asked jumping out of my bed.

"He's at the big house, its bad Annabeth, something is wrong with him." He answered pleading eyes and all.

I got up and ran towards the big house, my leg now healed, I didn't even bother to change into some normal clothes. I saw the sun starting to climb up the horizon as I reached the door to the big house.

I looked around, opening every door I could find. And I really wished I hadn't opened some doors. I checked every door but the last door down the corridor, I knew that was it. I sighed to myself preparing for what's to come. I walked up to the door and opened it.

The first thing that I noticed is that the room is crammed with people, I recognized from the Apollo cabin. They surround which looked like a bed but I really can't see who since they were blocking the view. Although I had a feeling in my gut who the person is.

The room was white which reminded me of a hospital room. It was small though, which explained the room being cramped. The next thing I know Chiron was in front of me blocking the view of everything.

"Child, let's talk outside first" He said with slight sadness to his voice.

I simply nodded and followed him out the door. We sat on the bench next to the big house. I was the first to break the silence.

"Is that...Percy?" I asked him disbelieving that the fact that he was in the hospital bed.

"I'm afraid so, We found him on the beach this early morning. Hippocampi were making noise which woke up some campers. I guess that's how Percy got here" He answered looking down at the table.

"Is he..going to be alright?" I asked pulling myself together.

"Annabeth, About that. We're doing all we can. His cut on his back-" He looked down disapprovingly.

"Is it that serious?" I asked not believing what I have just heard

"We don't have to worry about the cut, the arrow Kronos used was" He paused "Poisoned"

I felt my eyes widen. "No It can't be! I was with him all that time! If he was poisoned I should have noti-" I suddenly remembered his paleness, the bags underneath his eyes, his rough and weak voice.

"No, no, no, no, no. He can't be poisoned! He can walk yesterday, he even carried me!" I yelled tears welling up in my eyes.

"The poison used was time-delayed. It should appear some minor symptoms the first two days. If it isn't treated by then." He looked down I realized what he meant.

I covered my mouth that was making a giant o, I felt tears dripping down my cheeks but I didn't care

"What's the treatment" I asked trying to find out if i could have done something.

"I didn't know how this even happened since the treatment during those two days should have just been nectar and ambrosia." He answered, I snapped.

"That can't be true!" I yelled sobbing through every word. "We had nectar and ambrosia, he had taken it unless-"

"Unless?" Chiron asked.

I answered barely a whisper, "Unless he gave it all to me." I ran to the big house ignoring Chiron and went into the room. I pushed and shoved and heard a lot of cursing until I found a boy lying on the bed

He had the palest skin I had ever seen, his arms were filled with tubes connected to bags of fluids, he had an oxygen mask covering his mouth, purplish-green bruises everywhere around his body, purple bags surround his closed eyes.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I couldn't believe that this, is Percy Jackson.


	19. Regrets

**AU: Hey guys new chapter here. Some of you *ahem* ****iluvloganlerman*****ahem* have been telling me that my chapters are too short. But I would like to say is that would you rather have short chapters every 2 days or one long chapter every week? Read and Review guys! Have fun with this emo chapter :P**

**XIX- Regrets**

I just sat there on the bed beside him. All of the Apollo campers have left saying sorry and giving me condolences. They had no hope for Percy. The poison had already been spread throughout his body. I held his hand and I tried to think about the things that happened this past few days.

_**Day one.**_

The day he got hit by the poisoned arrow, it was all my fault. He had to go save me from Kronos, If I should have been stronger this shouldn't have had happen, or if I shouldn't have hurt my leg. I could help him with the burdens of carrying me.

The day he gave me all of our Nectar and Ambrosia, if I could have given him some he would have recovered. My fault again,

The day he gave me berries and food, If I had shared some of it with him he wouldn't have gone hungry and maybe he would last longer.

_**Day two**_

The day he had to carry me to the airport. If I could have walked maybe we could have gotten there sooner and he would have gotten back to camp before the poison set in. My fault

The day I left without him on the airport. If I had given the ticket to him he would have gotten to Chiron and got some help. Then he could send back someone to pick me up. I could have survived another day while he can't. My fault again

The day I left him without any money or food or anything whatsoever, If he was stronger or If he had money he could have taken the bus or he could call for help.

_**And today, Day three**_

The day the poison finally set in, the poison that would eventually be the cause of his death.

The day I could have saved him, the day we could be together. The day we could all be celebrating. I just wish that this day was the day I saved him, I wish this day was the day we could be together. I wish this day was the day we could all be celebrating.

But it wasn't, this day is the day of sorrow and grief. This day I could have prevented but didn't. This day that makes tears fall out of my eye every second. This day, my best friend, my partner, would perish from this world and I could not do anything about it.

I regret everything I did. Everything that was wrong. If I could go back in time to get everything straight I would pay anything to get that chance. I knew that this world is not worth living, that this world would be meaningless without him. My world revolves around this green eyed boy.

The truth was finally settling in, all of this was my fault, all of the pain he's going through it's because of me, everything he had and will have will now be gone because of what I did.

The horrible truth that filled my mind is that I Annabeth Chase had killed Percy Jackson.

I opened my eyes again not surprised that my shirt was soaking wet, tears still wet on my cheek, and my hand still on Percy's

I felt something move, I used all my will power to look up. There I saw the most brilliant green eyes I had ever seen, looking through my heart and soul with every second our eyes met.

"Hi, Annabeth."


	20. Apologies

**AU: Hey guys back again. A little writers block here. I know what would happen in the plot just finding it hard to write it all down. I didn't like this chapter since I think percy and annabeth are somewhat OOC. And it's short. So here you go guys. Gotta think of what to do next now.**

XX- Apologies

"Oh Percy!" I screamed diving into him hugging him tightly.

"Can't. Breathe" He managed to get out. I pulled my hands back to my side. His voice was weak and dry, which made me even sadder.

"Oh, sorry" I apologized sitting back down in my chair. Then I realized that Percy might not know what was going to happen.

"I told you I'll be back by the next day." He said grinning, although in his state, there wasn't anything to smile about.

"Yeah." Was all I could come up with

"So, when am I gonna get better? I feel really horrible right now." He asked weekly, it made my heart sank.

"Percy, I need to tell you something" I said to him. I hate to be the one that says what will happen to him. I don't even know if I could tell him. But he deserved to know.

He just nodded weakly.

"Remember that cut on your back?" I asked trying to hold back my tears.

He nodded again.

"Well, it was p-p-poisoned, and it has a delaying effect. Today the poison finally set in, that's why you're feeling what you're feeling right now."

"But we can cure me right, Annabeth?" He asked me breathing deeply and with a soft voice. I finally snapped.

"I'm so sorry Percy, it's all my fault, if I was stronger or if I could have done something different- I'm so sorry!" I threw myself at him crying over his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry" I said muffled through his shirt over and over again.

And for what felt like an eternity. He pulled his arms around me. I just wished that time would stop and we could be in this position for all of time.

"Why are you saying sorry?" He asked me in between deep breaths.

"It's all my fault" I answered still sobbing through his shoulder.

"No it's not. I just kept my promise." He said coughing in between

"What promise?" I asked looking straight into his sea-green eyes.

"I promised to take care of you right?" He answered. And I burst into tears yet again.

"You shouldn't have kept that promise" I said still tears in my eyes.

"If I didn't I might have lost you. And living in a world without you, for me. Isn't worth living at all" He answered back holding me securely around his tube-filled arms.

"But now you're leaving me. Percy, I'll loose you." I said sobbing through his now wet clothes.

"At least you're alive. You'll enjoy life, I just won't be there to enjoy it with you"

I broke down in his shoulder crying every last bit out of me.


	21. Reminisce

**AU: Hey guys! New chapter here READ AND REVIEW! Almost 100 wow! I think that's a good number for my first fic. Anyways lets try to make it 100 with this chapter okay? See you guys in a few days. A little cliffy here. Sorry XD Have fun reading!**

XXI- Reminisce

We held that position for a long time, but then I heard someone clearing his throat behind us.

I immediately sat up and turned around seeing Chiron watching us.

"I need to have a word with Annabeth." Said Chiron, which mostly sounded sympathetic.

I turned around to look at Percy, he gave me a nod and I got up and went to Chiron.

I followed him back to the front porch of the Big House and sitting yet again on the bench.

"Annabeth, I'm afraid Percy doesn't have any more time left." He said looking down at the table

"You can heal him right? At least make him last longer." I snapped at him.

"The poison is unknown Annabeth, If I used a wrong antidote, it might make him worse" he answered "We need to inform his mother."

I remembered Percy's mom. She was really nice and really supported us. She would loose her son, her only son that made life worthwhile to her. I realized that it was only right that I was the one to tell her.

"I'll do it" I said instinctively

"Okay then, here's a drachma." He said pulling the golden coin from his pocket.

"Thanks." I muttered taking the coin

"I have to talk to Percy about his condition I'll find you if something happens." I simply nodded and went down to the cabins

As I walked down, everyone was looking at me sympathetically and saying condolences, I hated it, I wished they could just leave me alone.

I was thinking where I should make a rainbow to make my iris message. Then I remembered that Percy had a fountain that his dad gave to him in his cabin a few years ago.

I went up to his cabin and stepped inside. It was always as messy as ever but I felt at home. The place smelled like Percy and I found myself smelling an old sweatshirt and sitting on his bed.

I memorized this place by heart. Well that's because of all those nights I sneaked into this room just to see him.

I put on the sweatshirt so that I could smell him everywhere I went. I walked up to the fountain and it sprouted water onto the air making a rainbow. I threw a drachma on it and it disappeared into thin air. I chanted out the words and said

"Sally Jackson, New York" Then Mrs. Jackson's face lit up on the fog in front of me.

"Miss Jackson?" I asked trying to get her attention she looked into it and her eyes widened

"Annabeth! My dear, how are you? Is Percy there with you? He's in trouble isn't he?" She asked which made my heart sink even farther.

I told her everything, about Kronos about the arrow and lastly, about Percy. We both had tears rolling down our eyes before she told me that she would come as fast as she can, I just wish she would make it in time.

I broke off our connection and just stood in the middle of the cabin trying to reminisce all the things that had happen here, bad or good they are still memories with Percy.

After a few minutes I walked out of the cabin still wearing Percy's sweatshirt. He wouldn't mind I thought to myself.

As I was walking back I saw Chiron galloping towards me at a fast rate

"Annabeth, It's time"


	22. Three Words

**AU: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update a few days ago, I was kinda busy with summer and all. Anyways, a very controversial chapter here, but it isn't the end I assure you. I still got a few more things up my sleeve so Read and Review guys! **

XXII- Three Words

As soon as Chiron said those words I immediately ran towards the big house stumbling a few times on the way. I needed to be with him before everything crumbles away.

I finally reached the big house which felt like miles away. I ran inside towards the room where Percy was held. I opened the door and saw him struggling, gasping with every breath.

He looked at me and his eyes widened. Those green orbs filled with pain and despair. I couldn't meet his gaze any longer.

I ran to his side clutching his hand letting him hold on to dear life

"It hurts Annabeth!" He shouted in between his breaths. The heart-rate monitor connected to him was going crazy.

"Hang in there Percy! Please!" I pleaded tears flowing down my cheeks creating wet puddles into his clothes.

"Please make it stop, please!" He pleaded to me it made me feel pathetic.

"I wish I could Percy, I just wish I could" I holding his hand even more tightly.

He struggled from the pain and I just stood there and watched as I can't do anything to help him.

I cried and I cried holding his hand telling him to be strong. It was ironic though, I was the one that was never strong. I was the one that was always in need of help I was the one that needed to be told to be strong because frankly, I was the one breaking down.

"Annabeth, this is it" he told me trying to hold back the pain although you can tell it from his face

"No it isn't! You can get better! Chiron's gonna find an antidote and we'll be together" I answered back although I was trying to tell that to myself.

He gave a half-hearted smile "We both know that's not going to happen."

"A girl can dream right?" I answered trying to give him a smile but couldn't muster the strength to do it.

"I guess she can" He let out a sigh

"Ask to be reborn, ask for Elysium Percy. It's what you deserve" I answered trying to gather myself together.

"I'll keep that in mind" He answered trying to let out a weak laugh.

I noticed that he wasn't struggling as much. But his heartbeat was declining.

"I'm going to miss you." I said looking down at him.

"We'll see each other again, I'm sure of it." He answered back his breathing now going very slowly.

He pulled me in giving me a kiss, a kiss that worth everything, a kiss that felt the world was gone and you're stuck at that moment forever, a kiss of goodbye.

We broke apart our foreheads touching. I was looking into his eyes and he looking into mine, for what felt like an eternity we just stood at that spot not moving, not even blinking.

It felt like everything just stopped and clicked into place. Like everything was going in slow motion. He opened his mouth.

"I love you, Annabeth" He said now in a weak and raspy voice

He never said those words to me, this was the first time, and I knew this was going to be the last.

"I love you too, Percy" I answered back trying to hold back my tears.

"That's all I ever wanted to hear" He exhaled closing his eyes.

Then just like that, he was gone. My friend, my acquaintance, my savior, my love. Percy Jackson, was gone forever.


	23. Remembering

**AN: Hey guys back here with a new chapter. Hope you guys like it. Kind of a tear jerker anyways READ AND REVIEW! And thanks for making this a real good read :D**

XXIII- Remembering

I sat there looking at the lifeless body of my once known friend. I never believed that he could be gone. Every time I remember him I always remember his eyes, those green orbs that were always full of life, full of joy.

Now they were closed, closed by his lifeless eyelids. I remember his smile, his smile that lights up a room, a smile that would make anyone happy. Now all I see is his pale lips covering them.

I remember his laugh, his laidback laugh that made the dullest of moments seem to rise up. Now I don't even see him breathing.

I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me.

"Percy, come on. Stop playing around" I tried to shake his shoulders

"Hey, wake up Seaweed Brain." I asked him shaking him, more

"We're going to be late for lunch you know?" I told him shaking him faster

"Please Percy, please wake up!" I shouted at him shaking him violently tears forming my eyes again.

"Annabeth." I heard someone call. I turned around and it was Chiron.

"Hey Chiron, Percy's just oversleeping. Right Percy?" I asked looked at him

"Annabeth" He repeated again.

"I'll wake him up, I promise, he's always like this." I assured him "He'll wake up"

"Annabeth, he's gone" He said looking at me with sad eyes.

"NO HE'S NOT!" I snapped at him.

"PERCY WAKE UP!" I yelled at him slapping Percy left and right "Tell him he's wrong! Wake up now and tell him!" Shaking him violently.

"Annabeth stop" He said looking at me with pleading eyes. I snapped

"Just wake up Percy!" I had tears flowing down my cheeks. "For once in your stupid pathetic life do something I tell you!" I felt a hand hold my arms

"Stop." Said Chiron pulling me away

"No, no, no,no,no,NO,NO!" I yelled at Chiron struggling to let me free.

"He's gone Annabeth, and he won't be coming back." He said sternly letting go of my arms

I fell to my knees, everything was hitting me in my mind from everywhere. Percy was gone, he won't be coming back. There would be on one to hold me, to tell me everything's going to be alright.

No one to tell corny jokes that I laughed at, no one to call me all those stupid nicknames that I loved, no one to call Seaweed Brain

I was punching the ground trying to let out all my anger.

"No! No! No!" I shouted repeating it over and over punching the ground over and over until someone stopped me. It was Chiron again.

I looked at my hand and it was bleeding and there had been marks on the ground where I was punching.

"Go to the infirmary, get that cleaned up. I'll take care of things here" Said Chiron in a strong commanding voice

I looked at Percy's lifeless body and I simply nodded, and walked away.


	24. Worthless

**AU: Hey Guys another Emo chapter here sorry, I like emo Annabeth dunno why, have fun reading! :D READ AND REVIEW! It's the little blue button at the bottom of the page it would mean a lot to me if you put in a few words :D it really lifts up my spirit Thanks for the support guys! :D**

XXIV- Worthless

I walked back to the infirmary, people looking at me weirdly maybe it's because my right hand is completely soaked in blood or maybe it's the fact that I had just lost my best friend. Who cares? I don't

The last few days went by quickly, most of the time I stayed at my cabin alone. Well people come by and ask if they could keep me company. But I just refused; I just needed time for myself. The only person that could accept keeping me company was dead.

I felt alone, more alone that I had ever felt before, people were trying to cheer me up but what's the point? They could never cheer me up like he can.

I felt in need, in more need than I ever felt before, people gave me food, water, everything a human could need but they all tasted bland. Because I wasn't in need of those things, I was in need of him.

I never knew that loosing him would affect me this way. I know that I would be a wreck but not like this. I never left my bed, I never took his sweatshirt off,I never want to lose his smell.

I never wanted to be like this.

They're going to burn his shroud tomorrow, and I'm not even sure if I'm ready yet to see him. To see his face pale as snow, to see his eyes, his gorgeous eyes closed, to see him, dead.

I was always the strong girl, the resourceful one, the brave one. But that's just because he was the one driving me to do all those things. Now that he's gone, nothing was driving me.

He was my bright and shining star, the star I relied on, the star that made me feel that everything was okay. But that star had been shattered into a million pieces right in front of my eyes.

He was everything to me; I based my life on him. And he's gone, just like that.

All I have now is our memories together. But it wasn't enough, it was short, it was too short. I wanted more, I wanted more memories, I wanted him to be mine and I to him, but that's not going to happen anytime soon

I wanted a family, a family with him, kids running around the house playing and I was watching over them, I wasn't going to get that anymore.

All I want to do now is to be alone, alone from the world, alone from everything, just alone.

I was never strong, I was never resourceful I was never brave. I was none of those things. He was the strong one, he was the resourceful one, he was the brave one. I was just going on a ride with him.

Now no one was driving, no one holding on to the steering wheel. No one to give me directions, no one to hold onto.

I just got to accept it and move on right? I just have to get on with my life and make the best out of it.

I can't just accept it, I can't just move on. I just can't let him go. He's too much a part of me. There's a gaping hole in my heart that only he could fill.

I feel numb, I don't want to feel anything anymore or see anything.

I feel worthless.


	25. Reborn

**AU: Okay, so here's a twist this is PERCY'S POINT OF VIEW after he died. This is going to be the last Percy POV in this story. It's all going to be Annabeth's from now on. Have fun reading guys REVIEW PLEASE? It only takes a minute and It would mean a lot to me, okay enough of my babbling let's get onto the story**

XXV-Reborn

(Percy's POV)

I see her, I see her pain, her sorrow, everything. I could see her in front of me crying. I don't want her to cry, especially not for me. I wanted her to be happy.

I want to hold her, to touch her, to kiss her soft lips one more time. But it all just fades away.

I'm at the underworld now, awaiting my trial Charon who I've met on my first quest before gave me the 'special treatment' if you could call it that.

He gave me the tour which isn't really a pleasant one, but a tour nonetheless. He let me through lines which made some of the spirits curse and yell about something being unfair.

Now, I was awaiting my judgement, and I'll tell you I'm pretty nervous.

And they give me as you call 'entertainment' which was a mist in front of my eyes that shows Annabeth, 24/7.

At first I was stoked, I mean, I get to see Annabeth right? But after the first few hours I just wanted to get away from it.

She was crying all over the place, she even hurt her hand. She wasn't the Annabeth that I knew. The Annabeth that I knew would just try to make something of the situation, but here she is, moping around. She's being like me, and only I can be me.

I just want to be there for her, to tell her everything was okay. But I'm stuck here waiting for Hades knows how long.

Then I heard someone open the door, I realized that it was a skeleton with a black cloak.

"Jackson, you're up" Said the skeleton he had red eyes that looked like they were glowing.

I stood up and nodded.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it" he added making me more nervous by the second.

I walked over to the door and opened it.

It was like a miniature coliseum with a circle in the middle and there were three people overlooking them they were huge, like three story huge, which I thought must be the judges

I walked down to the circle and stood there for some time looking at the judges who were examining me.

They all looked old and wise, while one of them had a crown which I thought would be king Minos.

"Well, Perseus Jackson, welcome to the underworld" said Minos standing up

"We are your judges, Rhadamanthys, Aiakos, and myself, King Minos." He said gesturing to the other judges who nodded to me. I stood quiet for my own sake

"You had quite a life Percy, defeating Kronos twice, saving your camp half blood and so much more, it's saddens me that you have to pass away so young" he explained still examining me.

"We have already decided to let you choose your fate, this is the first time in thousands of years we had done this, but what you did in your lifetime was extraordinary choose Percy Jackson, what would you want, and it shall be done." My eyes widened with shock.

I can choose what fate I want, I could do anything, anything I could have wanted. But I know what I would choose. I knew I would have to try for Elysium, But I would forget Annabeth and the gods in my next life. But I know we'll see each other again even if it's in Elysium. I know my answer.

"I choose to be reborn"


	26. Tributes

**AN: Okay, so I wrote this at 1:30 in the morning just for you guys. Have fun reading this. And this is a first for me, If you guys want to give me suggestions or just plain talk or something. You could follow me on my twitter it's "****twitter/TomuHara"**** let me stop babbling and let's go on with the story shall we? READ AND REVIEW GUYS :D**

XXVI- Tributes

(Annabeth's POV)

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" Shouted the alarm clock, I groaned and tried to smash the clock as violently as I could. I never used the clock since that horrible day. I just tried to sleep through the days right now.

But today was the day they're gonna burn his shroud. Today's going to be the day I'm going to see him. They told me that they we're going to hold a ceremony for him as the hero of Olympus, but I couldn't care less.

My mind wants to get up but my body doesn't. I guess it got used to sleeping in until noon. But I finally got myself up and I did my usual morning routines knowing that this day would be far from normal.

I don't think I'm ready yet for this. I can't let him go out of my head. It's all filled with him. Percy, Percy, Percy is all I think about.

But I just have to suck it up, and hope for the best today, I put on a white dress that had magically appeared in my drawer and went out into the open.

At first, the sun blinded me, since I was never up this early in a while and I almost never came out of my cabin but the smell of fresh air soothed me and my eyes eventually adjusted to the light.

I walked around for the first time in days and it actually felt good, the wind blowing in my hair, the gentle ray of the sun beaming down my skin, although all the emotions stopped when I was nearing the beach for the ceremony.

There were around 50 people seated in chairs, mourning, crying. I walked down to the beach and I recognized some people.

Grover, who was crying his eyes out was sitting in a row with satyrs who were trying desperately to comfort him. I guess he went back here for Percy while saving nature.

Rachel, who was still wearing those gypsy clothes was sitting, looking down at the floor.

And I saw Thalia, whose lightning blue eyes were bloodshot, she was accompanied by a Artemis and a few hunters.

I was taken aback when I saw some of the gods came here as well. Aphrodite, who was crying and muttering something about being her favorite couple and how she had to find another experiment.

Poseidon, was sitting beside Mrs. Jackson who was crying silently in her seat. And of course Artemis.

Chiron, who was sitting in the front row was gesturing me to come sit beside him.

"Are you ready child?" He asked me with a concerned look on his face.

I just simply nodded thinking I just had to get over it. I looked forward and I saw Percy's shroud covering him on a marble table.

It was simple, yet elegant. It was sea-green, like his eyes and a bronze trident centered on it.

"Well then, lets get started." He said standing up.

We were all here, a reunion of all people I knew, all the people Percy knew, we all united here by him, and to him we shall pay our tributes.


	27. Words

**AN: Hey guys, first of all, some confusion on the twitter thing it's really "Twitter.c o m/TomuHara" So check it out, follow me and give me some suggestions :D Here's the newest chapter. READ AND REVIEW GUYS! :D**

XXVII- Words

"Everyone, let us begin" Said Chiron breaking the awkward silence between the people.

He went to the podium where Percy's shroud had been conveniently placed.

"Percy was a great hero." He began "He saved our camp half blood and countless lives, not to mention saving the western civilization, before I go on, I would ask one of Percy's closest friend to give some words about him. Annabeth?" He looked at me making all the other people look at me also.

I forgot that I had to make a speech for today, maybe it's because I was too distracted sulking to remember. I'll just have to improvise.

I nodded and stood up, my heart pounding from nervousness since I was not prepared, I went up to the podium and gathered my mind what to say.

"Well what is there left to say?" I started, still gathering my thoughts but I went on.

"We had been through so many trials in life that only he made it bearable to me, he gave me the strength and the willpower to do the tasks at hand." I started to stare at Percy's shroud.

"He wasn't just a friend, he was a hero. A hero to me and all his friends and family, he's an extraordinary person. And he gave his life for me." I muttered, some people started murmuring to each other but I went on.

"He was the one who took care of me, he was always sacrificing his well being just so I could get food, or water or anything for that matter." I realized that my voice started cracking.

"All those sacrificing for me led to today, I knew that if I had just been less greedy or been more understanding of him-" I stopped realizing that I already had tears in my eyes.

"He would have been here with us." I finished "I'm responsible for this mess, I'm asking for your forgiveness Percy." I said folding back the shroud to reveal his face.

His face, the face that saved my life countless times, the face that had always given me hope, the face that died for my sake, how I missed him.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you." I muttered tears falling down my cheek, dropping on his forehead. I looked toward the crowd and they had concerned looks on their eyes.

"I'm sorry" I muttered and ran off the stage. I didn't know where to run but I can't take it anymore, I couldn't let them see me like this.

I ran and I ran, but I just stumbled upon the beach. This was our beach, the place where we always talked and had fun. Memories good and bad flushed my brain, I couldn't take it anymore, I fell to my knees and began to cry.

I cried like I never cried before, I couldn't take the pain and guilt that I'm dealing with. It overwhelmed me, it took over.

I've been crying for who knows how long, but a hand caught my shoulder and I saw electric-blue eyes.


	28. Let Go

**AN: Okay, so here's one of the biggest cliffys sorry. Don't worry I update fast right? :D So here it is have fun reading. And please Review, it would really make me happy and would bring more readers. It's the little blue button at the bottom of the page :) Anyways, if you have some suggestions or just wanna talk. Follow me at twitter it's "twitter.c o m/TomuHara" Just take out the spaces :) Have fun reading! :D**

XXVIII- Let Go

I looked into the electric-blue eyes of my friend Thalia who looked at me with the utmost concern her eyes were pinkish which I guess resulted from her crying earlier.

"He's gone Thalia, and it's all my fault" I said in between breaths trying to gather myself

She stood in front on me looking at me piercing right through me through those blue eyes.

Suddenly she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up harshly. She looked at me sternly.

"Look at yourself! They told me you're being a sloth for weeks! It's not your fault, it was nobody's fault." She shouted trying to hold back her tears.

"It is my fault Thalia! If I should have carried my weight he would have been alive today." I shouted back at her.

"Maybe you could, but you didn't Annabeth! You made a mistake, but no one is blaming you, you're just blaming yourself." She answered tears now forming in her eyes.

"He isn't supposed to be dead Thalia!" I screamed tears now gushing out of my eyes

"But he is Annabeth! And you can't do anything about it. I miss him too but you don't see me acting like the world is over!" Tears now dropping off her cheeks, she sighed.

"Annabeth, he's gone, but that dosen't mean that you're going to act like the world was going to end, If he saw what would you were doing all these days, would he be happy?" She asked now in a small voice.

"No, I guess not" I admitted.

"You have to let go Annabeth." She said with pleading eyes.

"I can't just let him go. He was everything to me!" I exploded at her.

"Letting go dosen't mean you're going to forget him, but letting go means that you've accepted that he's gone. I would never tell you to forget him Annabeth, never." She finished.

I hugged her crying on her shoulder

"I. Just. Miss. Him" I muttered in between sobs.

"I know Annabeth, I know" She answered holding me for what felt like forever.

After I gotten hold of myself I finally broke our hug. Thalia, was so strong for me, so tough, I kinda idolized her right then and there.

She then smiled "Let's go back. They're waiting for you, you know?"

I simply nodded and we walked back towards the ceremony.

We all finished the preparations and I watched as Percy's shroud was burned away leaving away his ashes.

The ceremony finished and we all had a chance to talk. People were telling me to stay strong and that everything will be okay, I just nodded and nodded at everything they say.

Then I know what I want, I want to be strong like Percy and Thalia.

The hunters were already saying their goodbyes and was walking back to the woods, I ran to them grasping Thalia's hand.

"Annabeth? What is it?" She seemed shocked by me.

"I want to join the hunters."


	29. Pledge

**AN: Sorry for the late update guys, Been a little busy with skateboarding and such. Anyways, here's the next chapter :D READ AND REVIEW GUYS! THE STORY IS NEARING IT'S END. Let me reach 200 reviews before I end the story? :D Please Even if your review is only three words it's fine by me :D So please review :D**

XXIX- Pledge.

I saw her eyes widened, "What? Please don't tell me this isn't about Percy Annabeth" She practically screamed in my face.

"No, it's not like that, I just want to be stronger, you know, like you." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"You do know what you're letting yourself into?" She started "You'll be immortal; you won't be going anywhere unless you die from battle or find some guy." I realized that she said 'guy' with disgust.

"But Tha-" I started but she cut me off.

"And what about Percy, Annabeth? If he's in the underworld right now he would be waiting for you, you're going to let him wait for all of eternity?" She screamed at me, yet again.

"I just have to get my mind off things." I said softly.

"And you think joining us would fix your problems?" She asked me just as soft looking at me with those piercing blue eyes.

"I just want to get away you know, even if it lasts more than a lifetime." I said trying not to tear up.

"But An-" She was cut off.

"Thalia, enough." Said a small voice, It was Artemis, goddess of the hunt who was in a twelve-year-old state.

"If my ears are correct, you would like to join the hunt, Annabeth?" She asked looking at me.

She looked so young, but the aura surrounding her was fierce and wild.

"Yes, Lady Artemis." I said bowing down.

"Stand, child." She said sternly, although it felt weird that a twelve year old kid was calling me child, but I have to remember who I was dealing with.

"May I ask your reasons for joining our hunt?" She asked me with a soft voice.

"I just-" I thought about it "don't want to be alone." I finished thinking that it was the right thing to say.

"Are you sure about this Annabeth? Once you become a hunter, there is no turning back unless you find a love." She said still with a soft voice.

"Yes, I am sure." I said, making up my mind.

"Very well, then, repeat after me;" She said looking into my eyes.

I simply nodded and readied myself.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis." She started.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis." I repeated.

"To turn my back from the company of men" She said looking at my eyes deeper.

"T-t-to turn back from the company of men." I recited nervously. I know that there is only one man that I couldn't resist, but he's gone now.

"To accept eternal maidenhood and join the hunt." She finished.

"To accept eternal maidenhood and join the hunt." I also finished.

"Congratulations, you are now a hunter." She said as she shook my hand.

To tell you the truth, I don't feel any different than I was before. But at least now, I wouldn't have to be alone anymore.


	30. What People Do For Love

**AN: FINALE! YEAH! The story is done you guys. I really hope you guys like it. And let me reach my goal of 200 reviews will you? :D Refer this to your friends or family. Thank you for all the love and reviews you had given me through this story. I think it was just a fitting ending. Maybe In a week or so, If I have an idea. I might write another fic. So I'll keep you guys posted :D **

XXX- What People Do For Love

One thing about being a hunter, you don't always hunt. Yeah, I know, sarcastic much? Well, you do hunt but it was usually once every three or so years.

So I'm stuck at seventeen, for sixteen years. Been on 4 hunts that really didn't needed my help and I was still not done with my work on Olympus.

Artemis gave me permission to go outside the hunters so that I could be near Olympus to supervise the building. She said that she would just summon me if there was a hunt going on.

I'm still as pathetic and lonely as I was sixteen years ago. Now, I'm here looking at my new and improved Daedalus laptop, looking at my plans for Olympus.

All I do these days is work, work and work, working have been my distraction if you will. It gave my life meaning for the time being.

For some reason, I checked the calendar on my laptop. It was August 18, his birthday. I tried ignoring his memory but it just keeps coming back at me. Those memories that made me feel more alive than I was in years.

I still miss him; miss him more than I had before.

"Argh" I grunted messing up my hair from frustration.

I stood up fixing my things and papers for Olympus; I guess I'll just work to get my mind off things.

I was living by myself in an apartment in Manhattan. It took a little time and a lot of money to convince the landlord that I was of legal age but it somehow pulled through. Considering that the Empire State Building was only a few minutes walk from there was a major plus.

It was weird, seeing all my friends get old while I was staying the same, I kind of wish I was aging with them, but I shouldn't think like that. I'm a hunter, and I'm strong, right? RIGHT?

I just realized that my pathetic factor just hit an all time low by talking to myself in my head. I need to take my mind off of this.

I walked down the stairs trying to pull myself together. Having reached outside I pulled out my plans trying to review them one by one keeping track if there were some changes I could make.

Then suddenly something, or someone ran into me making me fall to the ground and my plans were up in the air.

"My plans!" Shrieked trying to snatch the papers from the ground saving them from the inevitable doom of sidewalk pedestrians.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I heard a voice that had a somewhat familiar tone to it.

I looked up and saw a guy, around in his teens with black hair who's getting some of my papers for me. Normal accident I thought to myself.

After a few seconds or thrashing and screaming at pedestrians not to trample my papers I finally got all of them from the ground. I realized that they weren't complete.

"Here you go, I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry and I'm really so sorry." He said handling me my papers.

"No its fi-" Then I suddenly saw his eyes. Sea-green, eyes that pierced through me like what Percy's eyes used to do.

"Have we met before?" I asked grabbing the papers from his hand.

"No, I don't think so" He smiled a goofy smile that seemed way to familiar.

"Hey, I gotta run, I'm really sorry about those papers. If we see each other again I'll make it up to you" He said putting on his messenger bag and speeding away through the sidewalk.

I stood there dumbfounded for a while.

I never met him.

I had never seen him in my lifetime.

But for those few precious seconds we were together,

I was happy.

And I'll be waiting for that day we see each other again.

I want to be complete one more time.

**_fin_**


	31. Final Notes

Hey guys, Thanks for still writing reviews after all this time.

I've been thinking of making a sequel for this one. Let me know what you think by writing a review.

Looking forward for your answers :)

-Tomu Ishihara (GreenLaces)


End file.
